ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Geoff
Geoff is a character who appears in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime and is referenced in the Ongoing Series from IDW Comics. History Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Geoff is a "professional driver" hired by the Ghostbusters to transport them around New York City in the Ecto-4WD. After the rookie team exits the sewers, Geoff gets a fix on them, arrives, and picks them up. Over the course of driving back to headquarters, Geoff crashes into a fire hydrant and has to make quick repairs to 4WD while the junior team fends off entities. However, Geoff drives into a fissure caused by the Subway Smasher. Following the battle, Geoff answers a call from Ray to return to the Firehouse to meet with Janosz Poha. In a short time, Geoff gets stranded once again in another fissure. Eventually, Geoff and the junior team returns to headquarters and witnesses the reformation of the Relic of Nilhe. He also joins in the celebration following Dumazu's defeat. IDW Comics As the Ghostbusters prepared for a series of cross country cases across North America, they utilized a modified RV dubbed "Ecto-2". A Post-It Note placed on the schematics left instructions to call Geoff at 555-8632 for a Customization estimate. P.C.O.C. Pages (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #7" (2012) (Comic p.20). During the Tiamat incident, there was a remainder on the Firehouse's second floor chalkboard about asking Geoff about the Ecto-4WD. Dimension 50-S In the near future, Geoff was with the junior team when they encountered Proteus' Cerberus Manifestation. After Alan realized Wat stowed away on his flight suit to infiltrate the Firehouse, he issued a code red and notified Geoff. Geoff stored their gear in Ecto-4WD and picked up the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters from the New York City Public Library then drove them back to the Firehouse. Gabriel thanked him for the gear. Geoff was happy to oblige but since it was code red, Geoff exercised caution and drove to Philadelphia until the threat was over. He implored them to call him when they got the all clear. Personality Geoff is your typical New York cab driver; short and fat with an unlit and well-chewed cigar in his mouth. Excerpt of Page 16 Third Draft, Page 16 He also tends to assign the junior team nicknames and laughs at his own jokes. Trivia *In the third draft of the Sanctum of Slime script, Geoff was a zombie. Page 33/End of Cinematic 16 *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Geoff is at the wheel of Ecto-4WD. Appearances Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 **IDW 20/20 (Dimension 50-S) References Gallery Geoff05.jpg Geoff02.jpg Geoff04.jpg Geoff03.jpg Secondary Canon GeoffIDWV2Issue7.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 FusionAdaptorScoleriMarduk4wdGeoffIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 GeoffGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 GeoffGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Ecto4WDIDWCrossingOverIssue4CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 GeoffGhostbustersIDW2020RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Regular Cover Geoff50SIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:IDW Characters